A Tale of Two Derps
by Immortal Skull
Summary: Just...I don't even know. Me and my pal Geoffrey just...went at it with the utmost crack. LOTS of swearing and yes it is purely JUST crack.


A tale of two derps. LOL do not ask why this happened. Naesala/Geoffrey and just pure crack~

And then Ewan and Lyn were in the background watching it as a movie LOL

FE chat parties are the BEST.

Enjoy~

Geoffrey says:

drama queen

Naesala says:

FUCK YOU SLUT

Geoffrey says:

OH

Ewan says:

D:

Geoffrey says:

I'M THE SLUT

Naesala says:

YES YOU ARE

*FALCON RAAAAPPPPPEEEESSSS*

Lyndis says:

*sits and watches*

Ewan says:

lol

Geoffrey says:

YOU WINKED AT THIRTEEN DIFFERENT PEOPLE TODAY

Ewan says:

im with lyn.

Geoffrey says:

YOU ARE CLEARLY THE WHORE

Lyndis says:

omg

so intense

Naesala says:

I'm a whore not a slut

Lyndis says:

*eats popcorn*

Naesala says:

BV

Ewan says:

WHERE'S MY POPCORN?

:'(

Lyndis says:

we'll share, ewan

Geoffrey says:

and then you tried to make the moves on lyn

when clearly

Lyndis says:

sit over here

Geoffrey says:

she is being courted

by another

...thing

Ewan says:

okk.

Naesala says:

HAH

Ewan says:

*eats popcorn*

Naesala says:

I CAN MAKES MOVES ON ANYONE

Geoffrey says:

THAT'S WHAT THE RAPIST SAID

BEFORE HE RAPED YOU

and then you liked it

CAUSE YOU'RE A WHORE

Ewan says:

*lmao*

Naesala says:

I DID NOT

Lyndis says:

say yes to a rapist

you get rape

Naesala says:

I'M A WHORE BUT I DO NOT APPRECIATE BEING RAPED

Ewan says:

rofl! XD

Geoffrey says:

YES YOU DO

Naesala says:

SHUT UP SLUT

Geoffrey says:

YOU APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH

YOU HAVE A TATTOO ON YOUR LOWER BACK

THAT SAYS

Naesala says:

WHOA

Geoffrey says:

RAPISTS WELCOME

Naesala says:

Since when

Ewan says:

*lmao*

Naesala says:

I only have one on my arm last time I checked

Ewan says:

*dying*

Lyndis says:

(how does geoffrey know so much)

damnn

Naesala says:

YOU!

THAT WAS YOU WHO TOUCHED ME LAST NIGHT!

Geoffrey says:

NO

I WAS OFF AT

...CHURCH

SAVING ORPHANS

Naesala says:

AT NIGHT?

OR WERE YOU RAPING THEM

Geoffrey says:

NO

Naesala says:

THOSE POOR KIDS

Ewan says:

*gasp*

Geoffrey says:

YOU CAN'T RAPE AN ORPHAN

Naesala says:

HOW COULD YOU

THEY WERE JUT FLEDGLINGS

Lyndis says:

just tell me if you need me to cover your eyes, ewan.

Ewan says:

haha i think im good lyn...unless it gets physical...

Geoffrey says:

THEY WERE NOT

Naesala says:

What a dirty dirty boylady man thing

Tsk tsk

Geoffrey says:

THEY ARE ORPHANS

Ewan says:

*rofl*

Geoffrey says:

THEY DON'T HAVE SOULS

Ewan says:

*GASP*

Naesala says:

BECAUSE YOU DEVOURED THEM

Geoffrey says:

NO

Naesala says:

YES

Geoffrey says:

BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL WHORES TOO

AND CLEARLY

YOU CAME FROM THAT SAME ORPHANAGE

Ewan says:

*i shouldnt find this so hilarious*

Naesala says:

They're orphans not whores you faggot

Geoffrey says:

AND YOU TOOK ALL OF THEIR INNOCENCE

if you're an orphan, you're a whore

Lyndis says:

(popcorn's making this even more intense)

Naesala says:

I WAS RAISED BY A OLD GUY

Geoffrey says:

WHOM

RAPED YOU

AND YOU

LIKED IT

YOU

WHORE

Ewan says:

*sips soda* *eats candy*

Naesala says:

I...I did not ;A;

Geoffrey says:

yes you did

Lyndis says:

(i actually did get something to eat just now)

Naesala says:

How...could you remind me of the terrible moment

Geoffrey says:

which one

Ewan says:

*lol im about to go get soda*

Naesala says:

FUCK YOU

IHU

Geoffrey says:

WOAH

WOAH

Naesala says:

SO MUCH

Geoffrey says:

WOAH

Naesala says:

DIE

Geoffrey says:

WITH THE SWEARING

Naesala says:

KTHXBAI

Geoffrey says:

AND THE DEATH WISHES

YOU WHORE

Naesala says:

SLUT

Geoffrey says:

SKANK

Ewan says:

*gasp*

Naesala says:

BITCH TIT

Lyndis says:

EWAN YOUR EARS

Geoffrey says:

RAT WITH WINGS

Ewan says:

*CANNOT BE UNHEARD*

Lyndis says:

MUST RESIST

Naesala says:

THAT'S A JACKAL

Ewan says:

lol

Geoffrey says:

YOU'RE A JACKHOLE

Naesala says:

FUCK YOU, YOU BITCH TIT, SLUT SAUCE, SAGGY CLIT

*falls to the floor*

Geoffrey says:

...that's what my father used to say to me

before he

Naesala says:

RAPED YOU

Geoffrey says:

shaved my eyebrows off

Naesala says:

That too

Geoffrey says:

with a dead kitten

Ewan says:

*dead. i. am. dead.*

Geoffrey says:

i can't go on like this anymore

Lyndis says:

*continues munching on popcorn*

Geoffrey says:

i need to go be with that dead kitten

in the afterlife

Naesala says:

Geoffrey...

Ewan says:

*sips soda*

Naesala says:

We can go together

Geoffrey says:

naesala...

oh, naesala!

Naesala says:

Geoffrey!

Geoffrey says:

naesala!

hold me!

Naesala says:

*holds close*

Lyndis says:

*gets ready to cover ewan's eyes*

Naesala says:

Let us go then~

Geoffrey says:

now fly us away you sweet angel

Ewan says:

*omg...what is going on*

Lyndis says:

EWAN YOU MUSNT

*covers eyes*

Naesala says:

As you say~

Ewan says:

*runs over to other side*

Naesala says:

*flies with Geoffrey into the sunset*


End file.
